


Curiosity Spoiled the Cas

by Pspquest28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent Dean, Bisexual Dean, Bunker Sex, First Kiss, Gay Castiel, M/M, Multi, Sam's secretely gay, Voyeurism, ass grabbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pspquest28/pseuds/Pspquest28
Summary: Castiel has been in a relationship with Dean for over a year now and he has been content with his life. Whether he's riding in the passenger seat with Dean in the Impala or he's riding Dean's big cock till he orgasms.But he has always been curious about the younger Winchester and what he has to offer. So Dean's gone for the day, out on a solo hunt for vampires and Sam and Cas are at the Bunker alone. And Cas just heard Sam's shower end, so maybe this is the perfect time to be a little curious.





	1. To Seduce an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, so I decided to start up this little fic because I wanted to take a small break from my main work. CStC is probably going to be about 2 or 3 chapters long, so I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Let me know what your thoughts are on this and if I should change or add something to make it pop.  
> Now, onto the fic!~~

"Sam, Cas, I'm heading out now to go deal with those fanged bastards." Dean grunts and pulls Cas in by his waist so he can lay a sweet tongue filled kiss on his beautiful blue eyed angel, grabbing a handful of Cas' ass, getting a surprised yelp from the angel before pulling away. 

"You don't have to go alone Dean. You have both Sam and I as back up." Cas said with concern. 

"No Cas, you and Sam need some hang time, and don't worry about me I'm a well oiled machine." Dean smirks. "And if you're still anxious about me going, I'll promise to rock your bed tonight when I get back, okay?"

Cas blushes furiously and turns and walks out.  
"Dean, that was uncalled for!" Cas yells as he exits.  
Dean heads through the door while screaming goodbye to his angel. Man, does he love to tease the guy.

Cas enters the kitchen and sees Sam making himself a salad. Sam looks up from what he's doing.  
"Hey Cas, Dean left yet?"  
"Yeah, so should we do some further research just in case Dean calls for some insight on vampires? I know Dean's very knowledgeable about those creatures but it wouldn't hurt to give him some extra help."

Sam gives Cas a confused look."Cas, it's vampires. There's nothing Dean doesn't know about them and he won't need us. Now if you'd excuse me I'm gonna go take a nice, long shower."

Oh? Cas felt a bit of a tickling feeling in his abdomen. Just thinking about getting a glimpse of those rock hard abs flowing under the onslaught of water streaming from the showerhead is just too much.

Cas can already feel the beginnings of an awkward boner and tries to will it away and succeeds in his efforts.

He needs something to distract himself. Maybe he could watch some Netflix, the famous subscription service has always kept him occupied from his boredom, why not from his curiosity also? 

Cas flops down onto the couch in the living room and browses through the selection, settling on watching the first season of 'Orange is the New Black'. He only gets through the first five minutes of the first episode before his mind wanders back to Sam.

He doesn't understand where these strange feelings had come from. They weren't always there. When Cas had first been ordered to resurrect Dean and take him as his charge, he had always been fascinated in only Dean. From the first encounter in Hell, where he had to piece back his soul from tiny fragments. From there, he re-sculpted Dean's body and fell in love with what he found.

Dean has always been the one he was mesmerized by, even after bringing him back. When he met him again in the barn, it was like he had gotten even more beautiful. With his emerald green eyes, dark hair which shone an astonishing blonde in the light, and his sharp, snarky way of speech. There's nothing about him that Cas didn't love.

But then it happened. He met Sam and he couldn't deny the feelings that had erupted. Dean's beautiful, but Sam has always looked just as stunning and it always made Cas wondered what it would be like to at least kiss him.

"That's it!" Cas shouts to himself. Enough is enough. He can't stand it anymore. He just heard Sam's shower come to an end. _Thank Father for super hearing._ Time to see if Sam is as stunning without his clothes.

Cas stands up and makes his way toward the hallway. He's not even thinking about, his feet just keeps moving until he's right outside the bathroom door. He moves to open the door. He grabs the knob. Locked. Of course it's locked, Cas has always forgotten that Sam isn't like Dean. He has some pride and likes his privacy. Dean on the other hand would practically leave the door wide open for any passerby to take a glance. Sam's got some class.

Cas snaps his fingers and the door unlocks. Cas takes a deep breath and pushes the door open, clouds of steam swoosh in his face. 

After a few minutes, the steam clears and Cas can make out something on his far right. Sam.

Sam is naked of course, and bent slightly forward over the sink checking out his reflection. He must have not heard Cas come in.

Sam's ass is on full display to Cas and it makes him sweat and his breath hitch quickly.  
Cas hasn't realized how long he's been staring at Sam's backside, it is gorgeous he must admit but he isn't just here for that.

Cas clears his throat loudly, making sure he grabs Sam's attention.  
At that moment, Sam begins to tense up and slowly turns his head to look over his shoulder.

Sam is shocked, what the fuck is Cas doing in the bathroom? While he's naked?! "Cas!! What the hell, man. You can't just come in here." Sam shouts as he reaches for his towel to cover himself quickly. This action causes Cas to frown.

"I apologize for this Sam, but I was very curious about you and what you have to offer." Cas says cooly, seeming unaffected by Sam's reaction.

Sam blushes, "What I have to offer? Dude, what is with you. I mean…why would you even be interested in me anyways? Sam says, confused.

Cas gets a look of determination on his face as he moves to close in on Sam. They were only a foot or so apart now.

"Sam, you are a handsome man. Why on Earth would you think that you have nothing to give? All you do is give; you give to Dean and even to me. You're wonderful." 

Every word Cas is uttering is making Sam squirm and blush wildly. Is that true? Cas thinks he's worth something? After all this time, Sam thought Cas had hated him for starting up the Apocalypse and almost bringing Earth to its end. He'd never thought in a million years that Cas would actually even consider him something important or handsome as a matter of fact.

Cas was watching Sam process his words. He's such a beautiful creature, and he probably doesn't even know it. His lips look soft, I know that these humans do kissing as a way of expressing their affection. I wonder if Sam would be okay with that.

Cas decides that he would test out his theory and leans in to close the space between him and Sam. As he nears Sam, he tips his head slightly and steer straight for Sam's mouth.  
Sam catches on and pulls back quickly, successfully avoiding Cas.  
"W-wait! No—what are you trying to do?! Sam screams.

"I thought kissing was the way in which you humans show passion for each other." Cas tilts his head to the side in concern. Sam blinks quickly. He wants to kiss me? He wants to kiss ME?! I don't know if I should let him, it wouldn't hurt, right? Sam batters his brain, trying to come up with a decision. Should he let Cas kiss him or not? 

He came to a final decision, he's going for it.  
"Okay, go ahead Cas. I'm not stopping you." Sam says tentatively. Sweat beading on his forehead, wiping it away quickly.

Cas reads Sam facial expression and decides to just go with it. A few seconds of hesitation, and then Cas finally leans in again.

Their lips meet and it's like electricity is flowing through them. Sam never knew he would be standing here, kissing the same angel that had named him an abomination and had seen him as not fit to even exist in the same space as the angel. Now they're here, kissing, feeling and giving to each other. 

Cas brings his hands up to curl them into the back of Sam's hair, bringing him impossibly closer to himself. Sam also brings his hands up to rest them on Cas' hips. They continue their kissing frenzy. Cas dipping his tongue from between his lips and onto Sam's lower one, urging him to open up. Sam's pliant with this and opens up quickly, inviting Cas in. Their tongues swirl and wrestle each other restlessly. As if they are fighting for dominance.

Cas has come along way sexually. When he first arrived on Earth, he was utterly confused with what the humans considered 'society'. Everything seemed like a mystery to him. Especially relationships. He couldn't understand how people had to depend on each other for affection. That they needed others to fulfill their needs and wants, it always made Cas feel sorry for them. He also felt a bit jealous sometimes.

He was constantly curious about love and all that comes with it, even the sexual relations. It was until he met Dean, that he could finally understand what these humans deemed 'love'. 

Now here he is finally putting all his knowledge he has gather through the years and putting them to work.  
He plunged his tongue in and out of Sam's mouth, expertly and successfully tongue fucking him and drawing moans from the man's mouth. Cas already feels his cock harden withing his suit pants, he almost never gets boners unless they're from Dean. _Dean._

In all of this hunger and frenzy of emotions, Cas forgot about Dean. What will he say when he finds out that his boyfriend was kissing his brother. He's going to have to make Sam keep quiet about this.

Cas breaks the kiss finally, noticing Sam looking a bit frazzled. Must be from the lack of oxygen the kiss had caused.  
"Sam? You have to promise me something."Cas says carefully.

"Anything." Sam says breathlessly.

"We can't tell Dean about what is happening here, alright?" Cas says with a bit of sternness in his voice.

"Okay, but I need you." Sam clings to Cas and kisses along his jawline, causing the angel to shiver.

"Need you, need you inside me." Sam whispers in Cas' ear, making his eyes go wide. Sam wants him to…to…  
As if Sam was reading his thoughts, he spoke up, "Fuck me." Sam growls.

Within seconds, they were in Sam's bedroom. Cas shoves Sam onto the bed and climbs on top of him. Sam is still naked and Cas doesn't mind it one bit, it isn't like Sam's going to need his clothes in the next few minutes anyways. He places his hands on both sides of Sam, caging him in under his body. Cas makes sure to slam Sam's door with nothing but his grace. Wouldn't want anyone to walk in.

He leans down and nibbles at Sam's neck, eliciting beautiful sounds from him. He can't believe he's about to fuck this work of art called a man. No not fuck… make love to. Yes, he wants to make love to Sam, give him pleasure. So much pleasure that he'll forget his own name and everything that makes him Sam Winchester. He runs his fingers all over Sam's body, savoring every curve, every line and bulge of muscle there.

Sam really is something, how can one man be this amazing? It makes Cas feel horrible about all those times he referred to Sam as an abomination and nothing but trouble. He had even considered killing him himself. That's in the past now, this is the present and Cas wants to make it up to Sam. The poor guy's already been through enough, it's time to take care of him.

Cas continues his caressing, murmuring whispers of praise in Sam's ear. He lightly jumps and grinds against Sam's thigh, trying for some friction on his cock. He was only half surprised when he felt Sam doing the same thing. The room was filling with moans and groans from all both men, they were both enraptured in their bliss. Sweet bliss.

But they were both so caught up in their light kisses and feather-light touches that they don't register the door slamming open.

"What the FUCK is happening here?!!" It's Dean. Oh Fuck!


	2. What You Didn't Expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Btw, I don't know where I'll end this. I was planning on just making 2 or 3 chapters for this fiction but I might add onto it if I find a bit of a spark somewhere.  
> I really don't want to be those type of writers who say when they're ending their story but just prolong it. P. S Thank you for the comments and kudos, I'm happy for them!:)
> 
> But let me know what you guys think in the comments, how many chapters so I cook up for this?

Cas and Sam are staring at Dean in both disbelief and shock. They're like two deer caught in headlights. There's no escape here.

Dean's looking down on them. His boyfriend is on top of his naked brother and they were kissing and rutting like animals in heat.

Cas is the first to find his voice. "Dean… this isn't what you think it is." This is what Cas was afraid of. Now Dean won't want to be with him, he cheated for God's sake! Cas stares sadly at his soon-to-be ex-boyfriend.

Sam is just staring and gaping, he isn't even concerned about being naked in front of Dean. It's not like clothes can cover up the shame he's currently feeling right now. His brother's going to kill him…after he kills Cas first, of course.

"You…you," Dean starts but stops himself quickly, he strides across the room towards the other two.   
The silence in the room is almost deafening. It's so quiet, the only sounds that can probably be heard are Sam and Cas' heart beats, which are beating really fucking fast.

Dean continues his stride until he's looming over them. Dean reaches out and grabs Cas' arm and throws him off the bed, tumbling onto the floor. It didn't hurt him, luckily.

Dean squints his eyes at his brother. Here it comes, Dean's going to rip him a new one alright. Maybe Dean will let him have his last words before he gets executed.  
"I can't believe you, Sam. You would… fuck Cas rather than me?"

"Wait, what?!" Both Cas and Sam say simultaneously.   
Well, this is interesting.

@@@@@@@@@@@@-CStC-@@@@@@@@@@@@

Dean is mad. Mad because his boyfriend gets to fuck Sam instead of him. That makes no sense at all.

Sam is trying to wrap his head around this nonsense. Maybe he heard wrong? He has to be, there's no freakin' way Dean just said that.

"What did you just say, Dean?" Sam says tentatively.

"You heard me, Sam. Why does Cas get to fuck you first?" Okay, that does it, this can't be Dean. He must be possessed or something. It can be the only possible explanation right now.

Before Dean gets a chance to react, Sam darts down under the bed to grab the canteen of Holy Water that he keeps strapped underneath there for emergencies. He then splashes Dean in the face, waiting to see any sign of sizzling or burning of any kind. Nothing.

"Not a demon, Sammy. And I'm gonna ask you again. Why is Cas going to jump your bones and not me?"

Sam becomes a blubbering fit. What in the world is up with Dean?  
"Dude, I don't know if this is some weird reaction to seeing Cas and me in such a compromising position, but you sound completely out of your mind."

Dean eyes bug out. "I'm out of my mind? You're the one letting Cas get at you before me. Sam, I know this is hard to believe but I've always loved you, okay? And this is not the brotherly type, I mean, I know we've grown up together and we've become real close as a family but I can't deny my feelings for you any longer."

The fuck?! Sam's head is spinning at this point.

Cas watches on as Dean speaks his mind to Sam. Dean has never shown his emotions like this before. Even though the angel has been with the man for a whole year, Dean never showed his deepest emotions no matter how hard Cas tried to get him to open up.

This was like a whole other side of Dean he has never seen. And he loves it, loves to see Dean finally allow his desires to come to the surface. 

"Sammy, you've always been precious to me. How can this surprise you? I've literally been to Hell and back for you. That is way deeper than just brotherly love." Dean says as he walks closer to Sam.

Sam watches him carefully. "Dean, what are you doing?"  
Dean leans over Sam quickly, leaning in until his lips met his brother's." Dean pulls back before Sam could protest.

"That's what I wanted to do. Sam if you just open up to me and accept me as more than your brother, maybe you, Cas and I could be something more." Dean smiles. 

Sam stares at him, a faint blush present on his cheeks. His big brother just kissed him…and he liked it. Remembering that Cas was still in the room, he looks over to find the angel just as flustered as him.

"Cas, aren't you going to say something?" Sam asks, hoping the angel could talk some sense into his brother.

Cas turns his gaze from Sam and unto Dean, "Um, Dean. I don't quite understand what's going on. This is some side neither Sam or I have seen before. Are you sure you're okay?" Cas asks. Maybe Dean was ill. 

"I'm fine, Cas! It's just… I've had these feelings for Sam for a long time." Dean stares down at his feet, not meeting the eyes of his angel."I've been trying to suppress them with drinking or one night stands or something, but it wasn't enough." Sam sits up to get a better look at his brother.

"I kinda always got jealous when Sam brought a girl around. Most of them are just there for a fuck, I bet none of them knew your name even, Sam." Dean finally lifts his head to look at his brother, determined to show him he's telling the truth.

"It was hard to watch them take advantage of you, Sammy. And after coming here and seeing you and Cas together, I guess that finally broke the dam." Dean laughs half heartily, trying to lighten the mood.

Sam gets up and carefully steps towards his brother. He doesn't even care if he's butt naked, he has to do this.   
Sam reaches for Dean's shirt collar and yanks him to himself. Planting a long, passionate kiss on his lips, he then pulls back to stare Dean in the eyes.

"I understand Dean. I've had a feeling like that for you before, but it was when I was much younger. I just thought I was admiring you as just a big brother and a protector but no, it was much different now that I look at it this way." Sam sighs, Dean needs to know this. Maybe it'll help him accept himself as well. It isn't easy confessing your love for your brother, you know.

Dean is speechless, Sam plants a kiss on him that's got him hot and bothered now, and he just confessed that he might feel the same way.

Cas looks on with a bit of jealousy, it seems like the brothers are busy pleasing themselves.

Sam notices Cas displeasure and turns to Dean. "I think our Angel needs some reassurance that he is still loved don't you think, Dean?" Sam gives a little smile.

Dean looks over at his Angel and smirks devilishly. "Indeed, should we show him together, Sammy?" 

"With pleasure." Sam says then he leans over and whispers something in Dean's ear that gets the other man laughing and nodding at him.

Cas was still lying on the floor, looking up at the two brothers with a confused expression.

Both Dean and Sam approach the angel on the floor and each brother grabs hold of one of his arms, heaving him to his feet.  
They then proceed to push the angel's trenchcoat off his shoulders.

With nothing on but the angel's black slacks, they brought Cas over to the foot of the bed and sat him down in the middle, with a brother sat on each side of him.

Cas looks between the brothers and asks,"What are you two planning?"

Dean and Sam snicker as they look at each other and then to the Angel. Sam then starts to kiss along Cas' jawline and comes up to nibble his ear as he caresses Cas' chest with his hands. Reaching for every inch of skin he can find. Cas' breath hitching slightly at the sudden affection.

Meanwhile, Dean slides down to the floor and pulls apart Cas' legs letting out a small groan as his eyes rest upon the straining erection resting behind the pair of slacks. Dean shuffles his way between Cas' legs and brings his hands to the belt buckle, looking up at his angel through half-lidded eyes. 

Cas lets out a whimper as Sam flicks one of his nipples with his hand and Dean works his pants open. Oh what did he do to deserve these two gorgeous boys, Father knows how long Cas has been dreaming about this very scene.

Dean finishes removing both Cas' pants and underwear in quick succession, now completely focusing on the dick that is hovering closely to his face.

"Wow, you're fucking hung, Cas." Sam blurts out as he nips at Cas' ear, drawing a shiver from the Angel. Sam chuckles at his reaction and reaches down to loosely grip and pump Cas a few times. A small bead of precome drips from Cas' slit. 

Dean watches the scene play and licks his lips hungrily, this is something he thought he would never witness in his entire life. His brother was jerking his boyfriend off just a few inches from his face! Dean thanks whatever God is listening that he could experience something so amazing but now he needs to get in on the action.

"My turn." Dean says a bit breathlessly. He places his hand on top of Sam's which was busy stroking Cas' shaft slowly, wringing small cries and grunts from the celestial being.

Dean carefully removes Sam's hand and replaces it with his mouth. Cas stares on, barely breathing. Dean wraps his lips around the cock head and gives a small experimental suck and pulls up and gives the cock a nice wet lick. Cas groans repeatedly, reaching for the back of Dean's head to bring the man in closer.

Sam enjoys the little show they are giving him. Cas really is hung, can Dean even fit all that in his mouth? Sam wonders if he could do the same. He gets an idea, he drops to his knees and shuffles over to where his brother is kneeling between the Angel's legs.

Dean pulls off of Cas with a wet pop and glances over at his approaching brother with a confused look. "Hey Sammy, what brings you to the land of 'Between Cas' legs'?" Dean jokes.

"I want to help you with giving Cas the best orgasm." Sam says with a smirk. "Two mouths are better than one, you know." Sam adds.

Dean goes wide-eyed. His erection he didn't even realize had appeared is now straining against his jeans. He's probably leaking now. He reaches down to adjust his boner, drawing in a sharp breath as his hand brushes against his cock's head. Dean is still clothed he realizes.

"Yes it is, Sammy. But I think I should take off my clothes first, they're getting uncomfortable for me." Cas was getting impatient, Dean had stopped his lovely cock sucking and Cas wants his mouth back where it belongs. 

Cas raises his hand and snaps his fingers, causing Dean's clothes to disappear and leaves the man as naked as the day he was born. His cock was now in full view of both his younger brother and angel, realizing this, Dean develops a small blush on his face. Sam chuckles at his reaction.

"Cmon Dean, let's show Cas a good time. Don't be shy, I like your cock anyways." Sam says with a reassuring pat on Dean's back.

Dean's blush darkens a bit more at Sam's comment but he nods.  
"Yeah, maybe we should fuck Cas senseless while we're at it. Show him how it's done, Winchester style." Dean says as he turns his gaze upon his Angel. Cas is sweating and has a flushed look running from his face down to his chest. Dean licks his lips. This will be fun.

Sam pulls Cas' legs wider so he can squeeze in along with Dean.  
He looks up at the Angel. "You're about to have a Double Header Cas." Sam says as he whispers something in Dean's ear, Dean nodding with determination in his eyes. He looks at his Angel with a devilishly grin.

Cas looks between the brothers, utterly confused at what they were up to. 

Both Sam and Dean lean in and lick a stripe on either side of Cas' cock, both of them looking intently into Cas' eyes. While the brothers are busy taking turns licking, sucking and deep throating the Angel, Cas is busy trying to keep himself composed, he currently has a white knuckled grip on the bed sheets. 

He's watching the brothers take turns wrapping their mouths around him, both of them having their own special techniques that drives Cas wild. Dean's technique is him engulfing Cas' cock to the root and humming to make sweet vibrations run along Cas' cock, Sam is the tongue expert, he swirls and curls it in ways that have Cas begging for more.

Cas doesn't think he'll last much longer under this sweet assault of tongues and mouths so he let's out a warning to the men below him. "Dean…Sam, I'm… please." It's all Cas could muster, but the brothers catch on to what he's implying. 

Cas stares in shock and arousal as the boys fight over who gets to swallow his come. He watches in amazement until he feels the coil and bubble low in his abdomen, he cries out as he comes. Long white ropes of come fly everywhere, some landing on the boys' faces and some in their hair. Cas breathes heavily, moaning at the sight of the two wrecked Winchesters, they both were flushed in the face and panting excessively.

"We're not done yet, Angel."Dean growls. Cas stares at them with a bewildered expression. "What do you mean, Dean? Isn't it my turn to satisfy you both?" 

Sam and Dean look at each other and chuckle. "What you need to do is get hard again for us." Sam says with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Cas was still confused but he complies with Sam's instruction and with his grace he got another erection successfully. "Ah, there." Dean sighs.

"Now lay back, Cas, we'll make you real comfortable." Dean snickers. They both lay Cas down onto the mattress. Caressing his chest and abs as well as his face, placing little kisses on his cheeks and lips.

Sam takes the lead by hovering right over Cas' erection which was still glistening with precome. He leans down and swallows Cas down in one go. Meanwhile, Dean retrieves some lube from the nearby nightstand and slicks up his fingers, shuffling back towards Cas.

While Sam was busy showing Cas an amazing time, if those moans and whimpers escaping Cas' mouth was any indication. Dean moves down to Cas' right side, Sam is currently occupying his left.  
So Dean slowly and teasingly prods and swirls around Cas' pucker of his ass, drawing a gasp from the Angel. "No Dean, uh… feels so good." Cas arches his back as the combined effects of both Winchesters push him closer to the edge.

Dean and Sam trade looks and each of them refrain from any of their ministrations. Cas let out a little strangled, confused whimper.  
"Why'd you stop? I was close." Cas says.

"Oh we were just trying to make this round last a bit longer." Sam suggests. 

"Let's go again." Sam tries and throws a quick wink to Dean, signaling him. Sam leans down and engulfs Cas' mouth, invading his mouth with his tongue and licking every inch of his mouth. While Cas was being distracted, Dean leans over the bed to retrieve the Enochian handcuffs that were underneath Sam's bed. Dean has a pair under his bed as well, they keep them there as a defense against any angel that might( which is impossible) somehow invade the Bunker.

Dean reaches up and caresses each of Cas' arms and takes one by one and kisses them. He then quickly locks the handcuffs on and attach them to the bed head to the Angel's surprise.

Cas realizes what's going on a minute too late, he already starts to feel weak. "No…why are you…" Cas tries and can't finish, his energy draining.

"Sorry, Babe but me and Sam want to make sure you stay put while we work you over." Dean snickers.

"Work me over?" Cas is confused, like always.

"In other words, bringing you so close to an orgasm you can practically taste it but at the last second we stop so you can't go over the edge and experience that bliss." Sam tells him.

"No, guys. Please don't do that to me." Cas pleads with the boys. He can't sustain that type of torture, it's insane! Cas twists and turns as much as he can but it expends his energy quickly so he gives up. 

"Don't struggle." Dean warns him and gives him a gentle kiss and returns to his earlier task of fondling Cas' pucker. He adds more lube to his fingers then slowly presses his first finger and breaches the hole until the finger went in at the second knuckle. He pulls in and out and keeps adding fingers as he goes. Successfully fucking Cas on his fingers, making Cas grunt and writhe on the digits. 

Dean searches further as he stumbles upon what he was looking for, with a nice prod, Dean massages and pokes at Cas' prostate mercilessly. Sam starts up his teasing as well by wrapping his hand around Cas' erection, which was leaking precome at the moment.

Sam picks up his pace as Dean picks up his as well. Cas keeps begging for them to not stop. Dean and Sam wants some icing on this cake so they lean over Cas' body and share a passionate kiss.  
Cas moans and begins wiggling indicating an impending orgasm.  
The boys break off their kiss and stop with their teasing before Cas has the chance to explode. Cas bangs his head against the pillow in frustration at the brothers.

"Just let me come!! This isn't fair!" Cas yells in his rumbly voice.  
"You'll pay for this." Cas shoots them a death glare, hoping it would be enough to get them to lay off and just get him off already.  
Dean snickers, "Fine, you crybaby." Dean leans down and takes all of Cas into his mouth and begins to suck him as he reaches up and pulls and pinches at his nipples.

Cas feels his orgasm boiling in his lower abdomen and before he realizes he's coming into Dean's mouth at full blast, he screams at the top of his lungs but his scream becomes muffled as Sam devours his mouth in a steamy kiss.

Dean pulls off and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "See, wasn't that amazing?" Dean smirks.

"Yes… now, get me out." Cas pulls at the cuffs that are still restraining him. Sam and Dean trade smiles and each brother removes a cuff, freeing the Angel. Cas sits up and rubs at his wrists.  
"Now, what about us Cas?" Sam asks, pointing towards their erections. 

"Yeah, I think we deserve a reward for giving you such an amazing orgasm." Dean says.

"Oh yes, you will get yours." Cas says with a dark look. Before the brothers could catch on, Cas flips both of them onto their backs and keep them pinned with his grace.

"I think it's time you get a taste of your own medicine." Cas shoots a wicked smirk at the duo. Both brothers stare at each with wide eyes of realization. Oh…crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it a satisfying chapter? I tried with this one, and I had to try to squeeze in time to write this. It's been one hell of a month for me and I'm trying to post a chapter for this and RS(which isn't completed yet (sigh) ) Just stick with me on this as I try to push through to wrap this up.(Hopefully)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this little intro, sorry for the cliffhanger but I wanted to experiment a little. Now I will start working on the second chap for this as soon as possible. I'm also trying to polish up my chapter 8 for Rainbow Suspenders, so I'll have that up soon for you. Oh and if you haven't read RS yet, go read it! I'm dying to hear your opinions on it, and I would love to incorporate your ideas into my stories! 
> 
> That's it for now, folks! :)


End file.
